Unexpected Turn
by CriminalMindsLover08
Summary: Morgan and Garcia's night at the bar takes a life threatening turn. *Possible Character Death*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first FanFic, so I apologize ahead of time if it is not what you expected. I am open to suggestions on how to improve this story though.**

**Nothing is mine but the plot.**

"Come on, Babygirl, it will be fun."

"You know I just got dumped by Kevin, I don't wanna go out."

"Just a few drinks, Pen," Derek Morgan replied, arguing with his best friend, Penelope Garcia.

"Fine Sweetness, but only a few," Garcia said feeling defeat.

"I'll drive," Morgan said as he started down the steps and got into his black SUV.

At the bar, Penelope was sitting on a bar stool beside Morgan, when the bartender handed Penelope a drink and said with a smile, "Compliments of the man with the blue shirt." Pen graciously accepted, she wasn't really used to men buying her drinks. She went over to talk to him, telling Mongan she'd be back. She started to leave the bar with the man, when she briefly stopped in front of Derek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

A few minutes later, he walked out to the parking lot just to see Penelope pass out in the other man's arms. He went over to the man just as he was sitting Penelope up in the passenger seat of his dark blue van and said, "I can take her home. Give her here." The next thing he saw was a baseball bat in the man's hand, and then the world went black.

**AN2:The next chapter will be posted March 27.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is my first FanFic, so I apologize ahead of time if it is not what you expected. I am open to suggestions on how to improve this story though.**

**I also want to thank Kimd33 and TheMysteriousGeek2345 for their support. Ido not own Criminal Minds, only the plot is mine.**

When Derek woke up, he was in a small room with only one door. His legs were shackeled to the floor he was sitting on. He felt something warm trickle down his neck. Morgan rubbed the back of his head, pulled his hand back, and saw the warm, sticky substance of blood covering his fingers. Then he heard it. It was Penelope, but where was she? He could hear her screams, but he couldn't see her.

Penelope awoke in a warm, comfy bed, _"but who is beside me?" _she wondered as she sat up. _"This is definately not my apartment," _Penelope thought to herself, when she suddenly realized her hands were tied to the bed. She stifled a scream when she heard laughter beside her.

Right after Morgan heard_ his _Babygirl scream, he saw a moniter turn on in the corner. On the moniter, he saw Penelope tied to a bed. He saw a man beside her, and all the memories from the previous night came flooding back. The man must have drugged Pen's drinkat the bar. He glanced at the moniter and saw the man slap Penelope. He tried to kiss her, and when she turned away he slapped her again, while he covered her mouth with her other hand to keep her from crying out.

The man slowly took his hand off her mouth, and this time she didn't try to scream. She knew it was useless, he would just cover her mouth again. She saw him lean in for a kiss and she refused him. Garcia saw his hand make contact with her face and the slap echoed across the room. The next time she saw him lean in, she did what she hadn't dared to do the first time. She lifted her foot and kicked the sicko right in the nose. She looked down and realized her offender was out cold.

**AN2: The next chapter will be posted March 28.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my first FanFic, so I apologize ahead of time if it is not what you expected. I am open to suggestions on how to improve this story though.**

**The only thing I own is the plot. I would like to thank Kimd33, jenny crum, and TheMysteriousGeek2345 for their support.**

"Man, I never want to make her mad," Morgan mumbled under his breath, "I guess I really did need to give her those self-defense classes she begged me for. Good thing she asked." After Penelope had been shot by Battle, he swore he would protect her no matter what, and that included teaching her how to defend herself.

"At least those self-defense classes paid off that Morgan gave me," Garcia mumbled under her breath, "Oh, is all my fault, I never should have left him at the bar."

Meanwhile, on his moniter, Derek saw Pen blaming herself. "It's not her fault," Morgan screamed at the moniter, "I never should have let her go home with him." He slammed his fist against the moniter, causing it to crack.

Garcia heard shouting in the next room, and then a giant crash. That did it, her attacker was no longer unconsious. "Come here, baby. You know you want to, Babygirl," the predator coaxed.

Oh no he didn't. Derek was not mad, even to say he was angry was the biggest understatement of the century. Only he could call her Babygirl. _She was_ _his. She belonged to him. _He jerked his ankle, yanking the shackle out of the wall. Morgan heard something fall against the concrete and he realized he was wearing his ankle holster. He had a gun, now only if he could get to the sick SOB. Then he saw it, a door, in the darkest corner of the room.

**AN2: The next chapter will be posted March 29.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. I know Iam posting a little early, but I might not have time tomorrow. If I do have the time away from life, the chapter after this will be the last. I'm hoping to start another story soon. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

Busting in came Derek Morgan. "Derek!" Pen screamed as the offender clamped a hand over her mouth. Penelope bit him and Morgan pulled his gun. He got a clean shot at the man's leg, and took it. The man fell over in agonizing pain. Derek grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

As soon as the man was unconsious, Derek rushed to Garcia's side, "Pen, did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Morgan pressed. "Derek, I'm fine. This was all my fault," she replied, tears coming to her eyes. "Awww, love fest's over now," the UNSUB said grabbing Morgan's abandoned gun and pointing it at the pair.

**AN2: Sorry, I know this chapter is shorter than usual. The next one should make up for it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This will be the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this story and I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. Only the plot belongs to me.**

"And so are you. Put the gun down," said Aaron Hotchner bursting through the door. With that the UNSUB shot himself and withered away. "Hotch, man, how did you know we were here?" Derek questioned.

"When both of you didn't show up for work this morning, I knew something was up. Prentiss said you guys were going to a bar last night. JJ questioned the bartender. She said some man nailed you in the back of the head with a baseball bat, so she took down the plates. Lynch was able to track the plates back here, and we were about to knock when we heard a gunshot," Hotch explained.

"Doors are harder to kick down than you make it look, Derek," Prentiss piped up. With that Penelope let out a small giggle. "What are you laughing at, Silly Girl?" Derek teased. "Well, anyone can kick down a door. Piece of cake," Pen teased back. "Now you really are being silly, Babygirl. That's one of the thousand things I love about you," he replied before scooping her up and kissing her passionately.

When their lips finally parted, he heard he mumble, "I kinda love you, Derek Morgan." Sweeping her up into another kiss, he added, "And I kinda love you, Penelope Garcia."

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: Should I add what happens in the later months in a sequel or just leaveit at that? Please review and let me know.**


End file.
